Morning Sickness
by Bacon-Chan
Summary: The Doctor and Clara have been married for sometime. They both believe that the Doctor is infertile due to a curse put upon the Time Lords long ago. What the couple doesn't know is that the curse was lifted. Whouffle! One Shot. Enjoy!


**((Started as a drabble, turned into something longer! Lol Okay so in this, the Doctor and Clara have been married for a while and they both think that the Doctor can't get Clara pregnant due to the curse placed upon Time Lords. But according to some info that I found, (TARDIS wiki/Pythia), the curse was lifted. The Doctor doesn't know this though. Anyway, this is what ensues. Enjoy!))**

**Morning Sickness**

The Doctor held back her brown locks as her head hung over the toilet. The poor thing groaned softly as her husband lovingly rubbed her back. "I don't know what I ate." She murmured weakly as the Doctor looked upon her with concern. He loved humans but, sometimes their fragileness scared him. It was merely a stomach bug of some sort. He could take care of her, and dote over his poor wife. He had a lot of medicines on the TARDIS. Plenty of things to take care of a stomach bug and plenty of things to figure out what she was suffering from.

"It will be alright, my love. Do you think you c'n stand up now?" The Doctor asked, kissing the back of her head gently.

She nodded her head gingerly, "Think so…" Clara sighed and put a hand to her stomach. "Oh my stars, never again will I blindly eat what is offered to me."

"Yes well, humans have very weak immune systems. Makes you susceptible to all sorts of tiny organisms. I'm surprised the human race lasted as long as it did, the way you lot mess with science, you simply can't leave anything alone. Always so curious about everything." He ranted, although, that was one of the things he loved about Clara Oswald, her humanity. It was something he marveled at each day. Her beautiful, brilliantly human-ness.

He helped her hobble out of the restroom and to the bed. He tucked her in, under the covers, placing a gentle hand on her forehead to sense if she had a fever. She only felt warm due to her exhaustion, nothing like a fever at all. That was a bit odd. Maybe it was food poisoning as she had mused. The Doctor pondered a psychic delve into his wife's body to find out what might be causing this when she began to speak again.

"Think I need to see a doctor-"

"Well, hello-"

"Not you, a medical doctor. An actually proper one. Things have been all weird with my body lately." She sighed, "I've been really tired all the time and I've been having the weirdest cravings. Then there is the nausea and I skipped my monthly. There's clearly something going on with my hormones."

The Doctor blinked, looking a bit perplexed, "Monthly?"

"My period."

"Your, oh, ooohh." He straightened up and blushed. "I see." He looked concerned again, "Well, I may not be a proper medical doctor but, I'm going to prescribe you with rest and plenty of it, Clara Oswald." He tapped her nose with his finger, "You stay in bed and I shall take care of you." The Doctor stooped forward and kissed her forehead, "For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. That's what I agreed to. It's my duty and my privilege to take care of you." He smiled softly at her, brushing her face with his thumb.

She smiled back at him. He was so good to her. Clara couldn't believe how blessed she was to have him as her husband. She tried to push her worry to the back of her mind but, her thoughts simply wouldn't stop dwelling upon something…something that was impossible. No, she wouldn't mention it. It would just make him unhappy and she didn't want to do that.

She chewed upon her lip as he sat down on the bed beside her, brushing stray bits of hair away from her face. She was so curious and it would eat away at her unless she said something. Overlooking her better judgment, she spoke. "It's odd. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was pregnant. All the same sort of symptoms but, that's," she shook her head, "impossible."

The Doctor's smile faded at her mention of pregnancy. He swallowed a lump in his throat as her words derailed his eye contact. He hated that he couldn't give her what she most desired. What she deserved. He wanted her to be happy, but he knew this was one area he could not fulfil, and it was all due to a silly curse made long ago. _Rassilon_, how he despised that curse. He didn't say anything for a moment, he continued to stroke her cheek with his thumb. "I'm sorry I can't…"

Clara realized her folly as soon as the words left her lips. She shook her head, looking up at him with concern, "No, no Doctor…don't be. It's not your fault." She turned her head and kissed his palm. "I love you, and I am happy."

"But you aren't. You'll never fully be happy. Not with me. Not without children." His words spilled over, words that he had been holding inside for so long.

Clara looked away and bit her lip, "I told you, I am happy, as long as I have you, I'm happy. And, Doctor, we talked about this, we can adopt. Remember? I don't have to have the child in order for it to be ours. There are many children who need homes, good homes, and we can provide that for them." She looked back at him and smiled, "it's okay Doctor." Clara put her hand against his cheek, "I love you, silly. Now stop feeling guilty and mopping about. Your wife is sick and she requires tea."

He couldn't help but smile. "Clara Oswald, you never cease to amazing me." The Doctor kissed her forehead once more, "Alright, I will get straight on that tea order but, first I need to figure out what we are dealing with. Just relax, I'm going to read your vitals with my mind. Bit more accurate than the sonic."

His wife smiled up at him and nodded her head. The Doctor placed his hands upon either side of her head and took a breath before venturing in. The Doctor was happy to see that Clara was very healthy. The right amount of blood cells, and good bacteria, nothing out of the ordinary. That was until he got to her hormonal center and discovered…there indeed was an increase of hormonal activity. He was a bit confused, this couldn't be morning sickness. It simply couldn't be! The Doctor decided to take a look at her uterus anyway, just for the hell of it.

He was shocked by what he found there.

_No…_

He removed his hands from her temples and tears started to fall from his eyes. Clara's eyes fluttered open and she gazed at him with alarm. "What? What is it? Is everything okay?" She feared the worse.

He put a hand to his mouth to stifle a sob.

"Please, just get it over with and tell me!" Clara said, sitting up and looking very scared.

He smiled, "Clara, my amazing, beautiful, Clara." He pulled her into a hug, his tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"Okay…a little information would be helpful." Clara said with a confused smile.

He pulled back from the hug and looked her in the eye, joy quite evident upon his face. The Doctor put his hand to her cheek, "You were right." He rested his forehead against hers, "My lovely wife, you are going to be a mother."

Clara looked back at him with wide eyes, her voice quivering, "What? You mean?"

"You are pregnant."

Her own tears fell down her cheeks and she smiled with utter happiness. She made a strange sort of squeal of delight before laughing and pulling her husband back into an embrace. "It's impossible-"

"And you're my impossible girl. You've proven more than once that when something seems impossible that doesn't mean it can't be changed." He kissed her shoulder. "I love you Clara."

She smiled lightly, giggling before speaking again, "See, I told you so."

He pulled back and looked perplexed, "Told me what?"

"That I'm happy with you. Look how happy you've made me, I doubt anyone else could every do that."

He grinned widely at her, "Suppose you are right."

"I'm always right."

He laughed lightly and pulled her into a kiss.


End file.
